Hotaru no Hikari
by Mana-sensei
Summary: They say opposites attract but would that really apply here? Meet Haruhi's unbearable cousin, Haruki as she unwillingly gets dragged into the crazy antics of the host club by her cousin Haruhi. Harem x OC


Summary: They say opposites attract but would that really apply here? Meet Haruhi's unbearable cousin, Haruki (陽生) as she unwillingly gets dragged into the crazy antics of the host club by her cousin.

Starts at chapter 2 :3

-Start! Joyful by Ikimonogakari—

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: It Started With…?<p>

It all started when Haruhi went to school looking like crap as always but came home looking crisp and clean, a beautiful model student of Ouran private school. It was a jaw-dropping moment for Haruhi's dear cousin who had been eating plain rice at the time. Haruki didn't know what had gotten into her cousin since that day. But didn't bother question about it. "Nice uniform" was all she said to the other who said a 'thanks' in return.

And then there was Haruhi's father, Fujioka Ryouji, who had started to act strange as well after a couple of weeks. But being the already strange cross-dressing man he was Haruki ignored it deeming it to be too troublesome to get involved.

So now here's Haruhi's cousin, Fujioka Haruki, standing in front of the doors of music room three with Haruhi's lunch in one hand. She wasn't even sure if the brunette wanted it since it was already past lunch she presumed but the younger Fujioka made a promise to her uncle that she would deliver the bento. Unfortunately he wasn't being specific on the time to bring it to Haruhi. It was a good thing she had asked around to see if anyone knew Haruhi and where she was.

This, again, leads the whole situation to this point in time. Haruki stared at the door and scratched her short messy brown hair. She felt so out of place in this ginormous school. Haruki looked down and eyed her current clothes. Haruhi forgot to do the laundry yesterday which left her cousin in the only other pair of clothes left. She sighed and opened the door, not knowing what lies ahead of her.

When she opened the fancy door, Haruki was in a southern country.

"Welcome!"

It was bright. The sun, the beautiful boys—the room was just too bright! Haruki started to feel dizzy from the appearance of ridiculous looking group of boys in front of her and swayed a bit.

"Oh? It's a little boy! Are you lost young one?" one with blonde hair said smoothly, giving Haruki goose bumps.

"Eh? Look at her clothes. Maybe she's related to Haruhi?" a pair of twins said.

"H-Haruhi" Haruki said with a shaky voice. Finally her savior came to her rescue.

"Haruki what are you doing here?" she asked the younger one. Haruki grunted and held the bento out to her. "Oh my bento box, thanks. At least you actually remembered to bring it this time" Haruhi said smiling at her dear cousin. She nodded in response and turned to leave but was blocked by the pair of twins. They looked at her up close, observing her every move.

"Ne, Haru-chan who's that?" the other blonde boy said.

"Y-yes Haruhi! Who is this person?" Tamaki stammered and grabbed Haruki by the shoulders. "What kind of relationship do you have with my daughter?" he cried while shaking Haruki's shoulders back and forth. She mumble for him to unhand her but came unheard by the other.

"That's my cousin Tamaki-senpai" Haruhi merely stated.

"Cousins can marry, my lord" one twin said.

"It's a bit of a cliché really" the other said.

Haruki watched as Tamaki went on a frenzy. Seriously, what was that guy's problem? She took one step back but ran into the twins yet again. They leaned forward to her eye level. "Haruhi's cousin looks like a yankee. Don't you agree Kaoru?" one twin said smirking as he rested his arm on Kaoru.

"Nah looks more like the delinquents you see in movies Hikaru" Kaoru replied. They looked at each other and smiled eerily, "maybe we can change that rugged look of yours" they said and dragged her off.

"Try not to cause too much trouble" one with glasses said.

What has Haruki gotten into now?

* * *

><p>-End! My Answer by Seamo—<p>

Review and tell what you think ;) if so, I will continue!

-Aiko ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


End file.
